Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast/Chapters
Prologues New Friendship Lilly Pinkle crashes a laboratory which took place the recently stolen Libertas artifact from Eltornado, and she found a young woman with the code name E.V.E. So Lilly decided to free her. Initially Eve was scared but after a few seconds she hugs her and jumps of happiness to find her first friend. This chapter covers the basics. A mystery to unfold Francis Armstrong calls Marianne Darcy to unfold the mystery about the energy source that came from the previous fight in a unspecified area. Marianne arrived with her friend the street boxer Artie Payne. This chapter covers solo units. Gamer Area 15!? Let's go to the Next bout! Chapters Awakening of the Blood Part two: Electric Boogaloo White Golden Star Funky Tricky Party Planetarium Audiovisual Entrance F is for fire. Snakes and Eagles The Book of Generations Well, isn't that time again? Not a reject anymore A Dreamy Virtual World Isn't a bad luck day after all. Against the Forces of Evil Dance with Angels Ultimate Melee Brawl Bros. Contractual Spirits A tricky person whose name starts with S Team Fun and Games Saint Herald of the Interim Times The Jailed Demon The party finds Valeria and Nina talking to each other about their uncertain fates, then Nina tells Valeria that even if the world treats them bad, she thinks they'll fight back against that fate. Valeria agrees emotionless. The party fights both but only Valeria joins in the middle because Lorelei beat her, and Nina joined in the end. (It can change as Nina joining earlier the chapter) Day of Reckoning Mythos Crashing into the Paparazzi Super Mega Ultimate Team EX Plus Battle Season Robots Flowers of venom Beauty contest Mesology Daily Fights, Training Seasons Setting Sun and Moon Techno Elegy Super Ravens World Ultimate Battle Amusement Park of Darkness Nameless God Angels vs Devils The amazing world of food Lucky Paradise inferno in a Cell Raging Blast The last battle against Victorius is about to begin but he somehow has a brand new power similar to Lyric, Moonlight and their bandmate friends. The power of the song. The magical dreams The final duel against The Devil Roderick, while the latter has summoned aliens from Meteor's virus. Versus the Diamonds This chapter you fight against Diamante and his cronies after you freed Erin from his control, he summons an army of cybertroids to defend his fortress. Later Ain appears for a revenge. Dark Flames vs. Light Flames The final duel between the Dream Revolution team with friends and Fiammetta and Belial. Historically Inaccurate Portal The final battle against Rhyme and Slate, two of the most darker humanoid beings have begun. Greatest Party Ever! The final duel between Valeria, Keith and the others against Marcel and Hell Stinger with the army of android devils. Has started on a birthday party. Hollow Vision The black knight turned out to be Heart, allied with Lorelei, who now has a brand new monstrous form, they are going to destroy the heroes once it for all. The Grand Armageddon Before the final fight against El Tornado and Adam. After the events of the previous chapter only a few pairs are playable. But with many enemies defeated, the characters return! T.R.O.N vs. the Adventurers of Freedom! Epilogue Epilogue - The Adventure continues...? Side Scenarios In the Carnival Renewed Butterfly What happened next...=